Office Romance
by marai pan
Summary: Pan works for Trunks as his secretary, but its completely unprofessional to sleep with your boss. Even if you've had feelings for him for years. Trunks's secretary has the cutest ass but he'd never start something with her because his known her for years. But what happens when the newest online dating site matches you with your boss?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I** don't own this dbz/gt but I wish I did. And the story line isn't mine but I love it so much and it so seemed like a Pan and Trunks story.

 **A/N:** This is just a fun story I like my dragonballAL better :p oh yeah this is rated for a mature audience. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 **Chapter 1**

Scorp64: let's take this to the beach tonight. I want you in a bikini your breasts barely hidden by those small pieces of cloth. I'm standing behind you on the balcony of our hotel. The sight of you has got me so hard. You can feel how hard I am as I push my erection against your ass. I pull your long black hair to the side as I kiss your neck. I can taste the slight salt from the air on your skin. Are you wet Virgo?

Virgo79: Yes so wet. Don't stop Scorp.

Scorp64: I'm massaging your left breast as I run my right hand down between your legs. Hmm you're so wet your panties are soaked thru. I like the thought of doing you here where anyone passing by can see us. I think you like the thought of being court; it turns you on doesn't it?

Virgo79: my nipples are so hard. I want you cock inside me. I couldn't stop if i wanted to. Let them watch, I don't care. Just don't stop.

Scorp64: Tonight I'm going to torture you slowly, I'm going to bring you to the edge then start all over again. You grip the rail as my hand slides inside your bikini bottoms. My fingers sliding thru you slick folds. I flick your clit as I squeeze your nipple. You're gasping for breath as you push your pelvis against my hand trying to get more friction. I can feel you on the edge. You're so close but I'm not going to let you cum just yet. I think we should move this to the bed. What do you think?

Virgo79: Whatever you want.

Pan sat in front of her computer. Her hands between her legs gently massaging herself as she read the screen. She felt so pathetic. Here she was having cyber sex with for all she knew was a 16 year old kid or 64 year old man. But in her head she liked to pretend that it was her boss at work. The sexy Mr Trunks Briefs her boss and childhood friend. It had all started about six months ago when she had come across an add in one of the magazines she had been flipping thru when she visited Bra.

Love life sucks? Not enough hours in the day to date anymore? Feeling lonely and a little down about your love life or lack thereof? Well why don't you try , this is not a dating site but a way to get release. We do all the matching for you with our specially designed matching system we find you perfect sexual match. Wouldn't it be nice to have the sex without the hole meet and great? Besides what have you got to lose.

And it was with that last sentence that pan had realised that the answer was nothing. With her ten hour days and working most weekends, she really didn't have the time or energy to get into a real relationship. So she had settled for a virtual one instead and the best thing about it was she'd never have to meet him and ruin her fantasy that it was her boss she made love to most week nights.

Scorp64: I carry you to the bed. Your long hair spread out around you. I undo you bikini top, your back arched as I suck your nipples hard. Your fingers tighten in my hair as you gasp. I slowly kiss my way down your stomach my tongue dipping into your belly button as I make my way to the last bit of cloth. I can smell how aroused you are as I rub my face against it. I look up to your face from between your legs and smirk before I lick you in one long stroke.

Virgo79: Oh god I'm coming Scorp. Ahhhhhhhhh... that was amazing. But I think it's your turn.

Scorp69: Oh how I wish I could watch your face as you do. I want to watch you shudder as I take you. But the hour is late and I think that tonight Ii need more rest then anything. How about next time I take you up on that offer.

Virgo79: Ok. I promise to make it worth the wait. *smile* night my hot prince.

Scorp69: Prince huh?

Virgo79: You treat me like a princess, so you are my knight in shining armour.

Scorp69: Well good night my princess.

 **The next day**

Pan sat behind her desk typing up the info trunks would need for his one o'clock meeting with the kakeshi group. She was just about done when her boss walked thru the door.

"Good morning Mr Briefs. Is there anything I can get you?" Pan said with a professional smile.

Trunks smiled at Pan.

"Good morning Miss Son. When you're ready I'd like to go over today schedule." Trunks said as he returned Pan's smile.

After Trunk's office door shut he checked his reflection in the office window. Making sure he wasn't blushing. Pan seemed to heave that affect on him. Making him blush I mean. She was so hot in her secretary outfit. Her tight navy blue skirt and jacket. At the moment the jacket was placed over the back of her chair and the red blouse she wore clung to all her curves. The little girl he grew up with was replaced with one of the hottest women he knew and being a childhood friend and now her boss made it impossible to be together. Trunks sighed as he thought of the whole situation and to top it all off his lack of a sex life just made it harder to deal with his feelings for Pan. Scolding himself he built up his resolve so he could deal with Pan for the day. He just had to hold on to the night. Another night with Virgo would help. He always felt so much better after one of their virtual dates. It seemed to be the closes thing to a relationship he had. He remembered his best friend Goten complaining that he was all work and no play these days.

* **flash back***

"Man when was the last time you went on a date? I'm worried about you man." Goten said one day from the other side of the table. He had dragged Trunks out of his office so that they could have lunch. Waving to Pan on their way out. They now sat at a small restaurant two blocks away from capsule corp. Close enough for Trunks to get back fast if he was needed.

Trunks ran his finger thru his hair in frustration. "I don't know a few months."

"Man that's a few months too long. I can't believe it's been so long since you got laid." Goten said looking at Trunks.

"A year." Trunks said.

"What?" Goten said.

"It's been a year since I got laid but a few months since I went out on a date." Trunks said.

"Bro I'm surprised it hasn't shrivelled up and fallen off."

Trunks groaned, "I know but with work how it is, I just don't have the time."

"Well your birthdays coming up. Let me think on it." Said Goten.

On Trunks birthday Goten came over and handed Trunks a piece of paper. The only thing written on it was a date, time and web address. "Happy birthday bro." Goten said as he left. At first he wasn't so sure about the whole internet dating thing and had almost thrown the piece of paper away but after meeting Virgo79 he was glad he hadn't. Virgo had said from the start that this was all about sexual satisfaction and that their personal lives were to stay that way and that was exactly as he wanted it to be. He didn't really want to ruin the fantasy he had that it was his secretary Pan that he made love too.

 **A/N:** LOL come on it funny. The fact that they both don't know, but they're both doing the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this dbz/gt but I wish I did. And the story line isn't mine but I love it so much and it so seemed like a Pan and Trunks story.**

 **A/N:** hey guys thanks for the reviews. I think I might of shocked people with this one. I know it completely different from my other one but I like the fact that it is. We all have a dark side and this is my way of freeing mine a little, I guess. **WARNING** this fanfic dose contain explicit scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 **Chapter 2**

Pan knocked on the office door.

"Come in"

Pan straitened her back, took a deep breath and then walked inside.

"Sleep well Mr Briefs?" Pan said taking a seat across from Trunks.

Her skirt rode up a little as she crossed her long legs. Trunks couldn't help but glance at her leg where the top of her garter stocking was exposed but quickly looked away.

"Very. So what's on the agenda for today?" Trunks asked as he straitened his tie.

"You have a meeting at one with the Kakeshi group. I've got all the info you'll need on them right here and the forms from the board still need your approval. I'll need them all signed by ten so I can get them implemented on time. Then at four you have Harry Adams from the space division coming. He says there is a problem with the scientist you hired. And he needs your feedback on a problem with the fusion reactor." Pan said as she slid the Kakeshi folder onto his desk.

Trunks groaned as he heard the list of to-do's. It had been so long since he had had a holiday. Five years in fact. And the only thing he really wanted to do was drop everything and fly out the window but the main reason his mother had hired Pan, besides being one of the best P.A.'s around was because she could drag his ass back to the office. Even if he could fly out the window so could she.

Pan watched him as she read out his schedule. His hair was still in a bowl cut even after all these years. His suet tailored to his muscled form. The only difference was the glasses he wore, black, thick rimmed glasses a lot like her dads. But not even that could hide his hansom looks. In her mind she replayed the scene from the previous night. The things in her head making her lick her lips and squeeze her thighs tighter together as she tried to hide her thoughts.

"Are you alright Miss Son? You look a little hot. You're not coming down with something are you?" Trunks asked with concern.

Pan snapped back to reality. "I think I might be. I feel a little hot but it won't stop me from doing my job." Pan said silently cursing herself. The guy she had cyber sex with was NOT Trunks Vegeta Briefs. No matter how much she wished. Next time she was on she was going to pretend it was someone else otherwise there was a good chance that she would accidently let something slip. She just couldn't afford to take that chance. And with that thought in mind she turned her focus back to her job.

Suddenly an image of Pan's bikini clad body spread out beneath him came to his mind. Her skin hot from his touch, her eyes glazed over with the pleasure he was giving her. Trunks quickly sat down behind his desk to hide the evidence of his arousal.

"That will be all for now Miss Son. I'll have the forms ready for you at ten." Trunks said dismissing her from his office.

 **Later that day**

Pan sat with her back against the wall as she listened to the meeting coming to a close. Trunks always made her sit in the meeting so that she could take notes for him and stay up to date with what she might need to research for him. Listening to them talk was enough to drive any one to sleep but Pan sat there quiet and unobtrusive. No one ever took notice of her as the meeting ended.

"I'm glad we could finally come to an agreement." Trunks said as he shook Mr Kakeshi's hand.

"All good things must end." Mr Kakeshi squeezed Trunks' hand trying to make him look weak.

Trunks smiled but didn't retaliate. "Until we meet again."

Trunks was the only one Pan knew that would say good bye that way but for some reason it suited him.

 **Friday night**

Trunks sat in front of his home computer, waiting for Virgo to log on. He had been looking forward to their next "date" since the last time they had talked. For some reason they just seemed to click. He couldn't wait to see how she was going to make it up to him for last time though technically it was his fault for cutting it short. But he had gotten a call from Goten who was close to bawling on the other end of the phone. The poor bastard had been dumped from his girlfriend of two years and it wasn't like he could ignore him.

Suddenly a message popped up on the screen.

Virgo79: Did you miss me?

Scorp64: You know I did honey. You bring me such joy I literally burst LOL. So what did you have in mind for tonight?

Virgo79: How about an office romance tonight. I'll be your naughty little secretary but this is the only time we can ever do it in the office. This is a once off fantasy.

Pan knew it was a bad idea but it was the only thing she could think of to try get Trunks out of her system. Her ultimate fantasy with her boss then never again would she think of him that way again. Well that's what she told herself.

Scorp64: ok honey but why a once off?

Virgo79: Let's just say I need to get it out of my system once and for all. So where was I, oh yeah the office. You're sitting behind your desk as I let myself in. I'm wearing a navy blue skirt. My skirt stops mid thigh, hugging my hips as the slit in the side reveals the top of a garter stocking. You can see the outline of my red bra thru my white top. The top buttons revealing the swell of my breasts with every breath I take. I walk seductively towards you running my fingers along the edge of your desk caressing it as I want to caress you.

Scorp64: Oh god. Don't stop.

Virgo79: my hand moves to your wrist. You're gripping the arm of the chair trying to control yourself. You're not supposed to be doing anything with your secretary. It's against work policy. I run my hand runs up your arm to your shoulder and I start to massage your shoulders. I lean forward and you can feel my breasts pushing into your back as I whisper "You're so tense. Let me help with that."

Scorp64: I groan at the feel of your hands and breasts. You're driving me crazy babe. I'm so hard from just your touch. I take one of your hands as kiss the palm before I suck on your finger making you gasp. I don't care if I break every rule in the book, I have to have you.

Virgo79: I turn your chair around and fall to my knees. I drag my nails down your thighs as I watch your face. I undo your pants, you burst from the confines. I smile as I lick the tip making you moan. You hands fist in my hair hurting just a little, just the way I like it as I suck your dick. It's all the way to the back of my throat. Your pushing my head on you faster but as you feel yourself getting so close to coming you stop and pull me to my feet. Pushing me to your desk you push my skirts up around my waist. You rip my panties from my body as you spread my legs and slam into me from behind.

Scorp64: I pull your head back with your hair and you whimper as I bite your neck. I start to lick the little bit of blood from your neck as I keep pumping inside you. Letting go of your hair I grab your hips. You're so hot inside and out. I start slamming in then pulling out slow. So slow you try to push back against me but my hands hold you tight. When you're almost to the end of my dick I slam in you again. You're going wild as I keep fucking you this way. You scream at the top of your lungs as I cum inside you. Our bodies spent.

Virgo79: That was amazing *giggles*. You're amazing.

Scorp64: *smile* thank you but I think it's you that is. I can't believe how hard you make me cum. I'm so surprised that some guy hasn't come along and married you already. I mean you're smart, seductive. You seem like the whole package. So why aren't you?

Virgo79: *sigh* the one guy that I love . . . well he has never seen me as anything other than a friend and even if he did there is quite a large age gap between us. He would never fall for me.

Trunks was really surprised and a little jealous of this guy Virgo had feelings for but when they had first met they had both agreed that it would be totally about sexual gratification and nothing else.

Scorp64: I'm exactly in the same boat as you. We've been friends since we were kids. Our families are really close too. It's like she grew into a beautiful woman when I wasn't looking and now it's too late. She would never see me as anything other than a friend. Look at us feeling sorry for ourselves. What a pair we make.

Virgo79: LOL your right there are more fish in the sea as my grandpa use to say. Well I got to go. Same time next week?

Scorp64: I wouldn't miss it for the world. Well... until we meet again.

Pan stared at the screen. Those four little words making her pause, no it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. There was no way it could be Trunks. Besides I'm sure Trunks isn't the only one that said goodbye that way.

Well that's what she told herself but she knew she had to find out for sure. It would drive her insane not knowing. Now all she had to do was come up with a way to find out without giving herself away.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Did I screw up any where? Should I give this story the boot? I feel like its missing something. Well I want to hear your opinion both good and bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this dbz/gt but I wish I did. And the story line isn't mine but I love it so much and it so seemed like a Pan and Trunks story.**

 **A/N:** hey people. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you guys like it. I wasn't sure how you guys would take a story like this, I mean I practically opened the first chapter with a sex scene. Some like it some don't and some people just like the smut LOL hey to each their own. The one thing we all have in common is that we all love Pan and Trunks as a couple. So here is to Pan and Trunks. **Warning** this story contains explicit scenes.

 **Chapter 3**

Scorp64: I wouldn't miss it for the world. Well . . . until we meet again.

Pan couldn't get the last message out of her head. It had to be a coincidence there was no way the handsome, charming, rich and sexy Trunks Vegeta Briefs was jerking off to a computer screen when he could be out with a real, beautiful model or something. There was just no way but she knew she had to know for sure. Now all she had to do was pretend like none of it had happened and work with him all week. This was going to be tough. But there was nothing she could do till she met Scorp online again.

Work was practically torcher. Pretending that she was having sex with her boss was one thing but knowing there was a chance that it actually might be him was mind blowing. And her jitters at work had Trunks worried but Pan just shrugged his concerns off and told him that it was nothing.

 **Thursday**

Trunks was still in a meeting while Pan was researching the Sakura Company for an upcoming meeting. He was just finalising the deal so he told her she could sit this one out. She sat in front of her computer in a daze. Her file on the Sakura company was already half done but she wasn't really focusing on it so she tried to come up with a way to confirm her suspicion that it really was Trunks she was having cyber-sex with. Coming to a dead end she decided she needed a coffee break so she headed to the kitchenette. After grabbing a cup of coffee she headed back to her desk to finish her report. Her eyes staring at the screen as her mind ran in circles going over what happened the other night.

Trunks finished up with his meeting and headed back to his office. He was surprised to see pan sitting like a zombie at her desk. Walking up behind her he took a quick peek at what she was doing on the computer, he was surprised to see a half finished report. "Earth to miss Son, come in Miss Son", Trunks jokingly said. Pan snapped out of her daze and started blushing when she found Trunks standing so close to her. "Sorry, I've been a bit occupied. I'll get this report on your desk within the hour." Trunks took a step back when he realised how close he was. "No rush Miss Son, I have complete confidence in you." Trunks quickly made his way to his office. He had to get himself under control.

 **Friday night**

As soon as Pan got home she headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. Her nerves where frayed so badly she knew she'd need it. Looking at the hands on the clock she would have sworn that it had slowed down in the last five minutes. As she finished her fist glass she poured another then turned her computer on and waited for it to boot. When she got onto the site she found scorp64 waiting.

Scorp64: Hey hun, Did you miss me? I've been dreaming of your sexy body in that office skirt of yours.

Virgo79: Hey Scorp. Do you mind if we play in the office again? I know I said last time that it would only be a onetime thing but I want you to take me there again.

Scorp64: Ok hun, your wish is my command. You walked seductively in to my office, your hips swaying as you walked around my desk and leaned you hip against it. The secretive smile you wore had me hard instantly.

Pan smiled as the scene he described played out in her head. She shook her head hard before coming to her senses. She was there to determine once and for all if it really was Trunk.

Virgo79: I ran my nails along your arm up to your shoulders where I began to massage your shoulders hard. I could hear you start to growl as I worked the hard nots from your shoulders, my breasts pushing up against your back as I leaned in and placed a kiss against your neck before running my tongue up to your ear.

Scorp64: I ran my finger through your hair before tightening them, holding your head tightly. I brought your mouth to mine and ravaged it savagely as I drowned in your taste. Your hands moved down my chest undoing the buttons one by one as you tongue tangled with mine.

Pan tightened her thighs as she started to ache with desire, her panties dampening. She was so turned on she couldn't think strait.

Virgo79: I run my short manicured nails up your chest leaving marks behind on your tanned chest. I run my tongue over the shell of your ear before I bit gently on your lobe.

Scorp64: I groan in please as I see the marks left on my skin. Your hot breath in my ear making me hard with want.

Virgo79: I stand back and run my fingers over your desk as I inspect your office and make my way to your shelves. Please scorp describe your office to me. I want to picture the place that turns you on or is it the fact that it's so taboo to fuck me at your work.

Scorp64: LOL, I think it's a little of both and the fact that you remind me of someone I can never have. I reach over and pull you hard, letting your momentum put you in my lap. My arm wrapped tight around your tiny waist as the fingers of my left hand caress your inner thigh. I kiss your neck before I lean back in my chair. The walls in my office are light blue like the sky, the massive window faces Mt Pou and I have a few awards I've won over the years sitting on the window sill.

Virgo79: *Smile* Sound like you've worked hard to get where you are. So tell me what's your favourite?

Scorp64: My favourite huh? Hmm I'd have to say….. My favourite is actually a gift given to me from a special friend. It's a replica dragonball, it's almost as good as the real thing.

Pan sat back in her chair, her finger freezing as she staired at the screen. There it was the proof she had been looking for, Scorp was actually Trunks.

 **OK guys I hope you liked the story. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own this dbz/gt but I wish I did. And the story line isn't mine but I love it so much and it so seemed like a Pan and Trunks story.**

 **A/N:** Hey again. I know this will sound weird but I just finished chapter 5 and now I'm writing chapter 4. It's just that I had the whole of chapter 5 playing in my head and I had to get it out. So I guess I'm writing this thing back to front LOL. **WARNING** this story contains explicit scenes.

 **Chapter 4**

Oh god it was true, Scorp really was Trunks. Pan sat there staring at the screen for what seemed like hours but was more like a minute.

Scorp64: What's wrong Virgo? You've gone quiet. Is everything alright?

Pan snapped back to herself but she knew she needed time to think.

Virgo79: I'm sorry Scorp but I have to go. Can I take a rain check?

Scorp64: Sure honey. A rain check it is. Till we meet again. Sweet dreams ;)

Pan's hands were shaking. Now she had absolute proof that Scorp64 was Trunks and she wasn't sure what to do. But whatever she decided to do she had a day left before she had to face him.

 **SUNDAY**

Pan called Bra early the next morning.

"hello?"

"Um hey Bra"

"Pan is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Um can you come over today? I need a girls' day and some advice."

"Is everything alright? No one's been hurt have they?"

"No, god no but I need someone to talk to bad. Please just come."

"Ok Pan I'll be there as soon as I can."

Pan hung up without saying good bye. She dragged herself out of bed. Showering and changing she headed into the lounge room to wait with a hot cup of coffee. 30 minutes later Bra rocked up on her front door. Her arms full of groceries.

"I wasn't sure what was needed so I brought everything. Movies, chocolate, ice-cream, a box of tissues and some pamphlet for the pizza place down the road. Now tell me what the hell is going on. You look like you haven't slept a wink." Bra said as she put the bags down on the kitchen bench.

"Oh Bra it's terrible. You that guy I was telling you about that I've been having an online relationship with well um well it's." Pan was having trouble getting it out.

"Pan just tell me." Bra said getting frustrated.

"It's Trunks."

"Excuse me?"

"The guy that I was having an online relationship is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, your brother, my boss." Pan said freaking out.

"Calm down Pan. Are you sure? How did you find out? Is there a chance you're wrong?" Bra said trying to calm her down.

"No I'm not wrong I checked. I had to make sure. When he said till we meet again my hart practically stop so the next time I got to describe his office and well it's his office and now that I know it's him I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." Pan was babbling.

"Pan take a deep breath and start from the start and slow it down. I don't understand." Bra said squeezing her hand for comfort.

Pan explained the situation, starting back to when she had first told Bra about her crazy plan to use the site she had found. To last night when she had confirmed her hope that it was Trunks she had been talking to all this time.

"So now you know everything. So what do you think I should do?" Pan practically pleaded.

"I think this is a wonderful opportunity to confess. I mean I know you've had a crush on him since you were 15 and this might just be the chance you always wanted. And now he know you as a woman and not just a friend or a college he might return your feelings. Or . . ."

"Or?"

"Or you're going to have to give him up online and only see him in real life. I mean if he finds out I don't think his going to be happy that you knew and didn't say anything. He'll feel betrayed. I mean wouldn't you?" Bra said trying to push Pan to confess.

"I guess." Pan said still undecided.

"Well either way you still have a week before you have to decide and now that I'm here lets relax and have some fun. Order some pizza for lunch and pig out on the ice-cream I bought. Everything will work out you'll see." Bra said as she picked up the DVD remote.

 **Some Time during the Week**

Pan knock gently on Trunks' office door.

Pan had made up her mind. She was going to confess. She had to but how would he take it? Would he return her feelings or would he yell and scream and accuse her of lying to him.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but there is something I wanted to discuss." Pan said as she gently ran her finger back and forth over the leather of his desk in a nervous gesture.

Trunks' eyes followed her hand. "Yes Pan?" Trunks said in a husky voice as he remembered Saturday night.

Pan's hand stilled as she realised what she'd been doing but what had really shocked her was that he had used her first name. He had stop using it since she had come to work for him. But at hearing the tone of his voice she looked up and cleared her throat.

Pan looked into his eyes and everything in her screamed for it to last a little longer. Not to give up their online relationship. In the end she chickened out.

"I need to take Friday off and I know how important it is at this time but I only need the day and I'll do the work on Sunday at home if I have to." Pan said as she met Trunks gaze for gaze.

Trunks was silently cursing himself. He seemed to find himself fantasising that Pan was Virgo. He knew he shouldn't but they were just so much alike, smart, sexy, workaholics. The last thought making him smile. But that quickly changed as he thought of how Pan had been acting during the past couple of weeks.

"Pan I'm sure it won't be a problem. I mean I'm sure the entire place won't fall apart if you take one day off and I think you need it. Has something happened because you've been acting a little strange lately. I've been worried about you. Is everything alright?"

Pan had chickened out. She knew it was wrong, that she was supposed to tell him but she just couldn't do it. The thought of all those lonely weekends coming back made her chest ache.

"I just have some personal thing's I have to deal with."

 **Saturday Night**

Pan sat in front of her computer waiting for Trunks to log on. This would be her final time together as Virgo and Scorp. After tonight she would end it and pretend that none of this had happened.

Scorp64: oh you're already on. I hope you haven't been waiting long.

Virgo79: not at all I just got on myself.

Scorp64: I hope everythings ok. You left in such a rush last time, what happened?

Virgo79: I forgot something I needed to deal with. I'm sorry about that. Let me make it up to you. Tonight it's just you and me in a wooded clearing by a waterfall. Your tanned chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat as I run my finger through your hair. Your head in my lap as I admire your gorgeous chest and smile down at you. I want to stay like this forever.

Scorp64: your nails gently scraping against my scalp makes me close my eyes it feels so good. Your mid drift baring top lets me see the delicious skin and I can't help but taste it. I turn my head and kiss your exposed stomached. You shudder as my lips and tongue trail wet kisses up to the underside of your breasts.

Virgo79: My finger tighten in your hair and stop you before you can reach your prize. I roll out from under you as I get to my feet and I look down at your cheeky smile. I turn my back on you and strip as I walk towards the stream. I dive into the water leaving my clothes behind.

Scorp64: As you surface you hear a splash behind you. You turn looking for me but its too late. You squeal as I run my hands up your thighs and I gently bite your ass. I surface behind you pulling you back against my chest you so love to admire. My mouth on your sensitive neck as my finger pinch and pull on your nipples.

Virgo79: Oh god don't stop. I can't help but rub my arse against your massive cock as you hold me. My finger holding your head against my neck as I arch in ecstasy.

Scorp64: I move us closer to the waterfall, just out of the main stream. The water running down your body over all your peaks and valleys I plan to explore. I prop you up on a small ledge. Your pussy opens to me as you spread your legs for me. I can't help but smile as I see the prize I can no longer wait to taste.

Virgo79: I grab you by the hair and kiss you hard before pushing you down to the prize you want. I feel your finger holding my lips open so can enjoy delicate flesh of pussy.

Scorp64: Your taste filling my mouth as lick you, exploring every crevice. Your roar louder than the waterfall as I suck on your hard little clit.

Virgo79: Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm cumming don't stop. Trunks I'm cumming. FuuuuccK.

Trunks stared at his computer screen reading his real name. Virgo knew who he was?

Pan sat at her computer desk, her heart pounding as her juices soaked her undies. She was still recovering from cumming so hard. She didn't realised she had typed his real name yet.

Scorp64: Who is this? How do you know who I am?

Pan stared at the screen as she realised her mistake. She had called Scorp by his real name.

"OH FUCK," Pan said not sure what to do.

Scorp64: Virgo answer me! How do you know who I am? Who are you really?

Virgo79: I'm so sorry Trunks, I was going to end it after tonight. I just wanted one last time with you like this, where we could just be us. I didn't mean for you to find out. That way it would never have to get awkward between us.

Scorp64: Who are you Virgo? Tell Me!

Pan considered just not telling him but knew that wouldn't be fair. She would just have to find work somewhere else. Start from scratch and put this embarrassing situation behind them. Hopefully they could stay friends. But she wasn't sure she could do it. Stay friends and watch as someone else became the next Mrs Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

Pan took a deep breath before facing her fears.

Virgo79: Pan Son

 **A/N: I hope you like. I feel like going DA DA DAAAAAA, like Belt from The Croods movie. If you liked please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own this dbz/gt but I wish I did. And the story line isn't mine but I love it so much and it so seemed like a Pan and Trunks story.**

 **A/N:** This is my final chapter for Office Romance. Thanks for reading to the end. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 5**

He couldn't believe it. The person he had been making love to online was Pan Son the niece of his best friend and the girl he had fantasised about. Had Goten set this whole thing up? But that was just wrong, he knew there was no way that Goten would have approved of the two of them getting together even if it was just online. He had called the company that organised the matching and according to them the matches were set up based on the questionnaire that was filled out when you first applied. Then the computer would match you from the details that were given. Not that he had filled one out, Goten had just handed him the web site address after all that stuff was done and he was pretty sure that Pan hadn't told anyone that she was using an internet dating/sex site. She was just too much of a private person. That only left . . . The whole thing being just one hell of a coincidence. And now he had to decide what to do. He couldn't just pretend this whole thing never happened. He knew there would be no more week end meetings and the thought brought him a pain in the chest. It was like his hart was squeezed a little tighter. He had to see her.

 **Pan's Place**

Pan paced her living room. She knew she couldn't keep it from him and after telling him he had logged off. No OMG's, no swearing he had just logged off and now she was going crazy wondering what he was thinking. Would he think this was a set up? Would he fire her? Could he love her? The last thought made her pause. No, there was no way. He said he already loved someone else. He had said so. Just then her doorbell rang. Walking to the door Pan found that her hand was shaking. She was nervous. There was only one person it could be and she wasn't sure she could face him.

"Pan you better let me in right this second or you'll need a new front door." Trunks yelled from the other side.

Pan quickly let him in.

"Shhh . . . You'll wake my neighbours. It's almost 2am you know." Pan said ushering him to the sofa.

"I'll make some coffee." Pan said as she headed to the kitchen.

She just needed a minute to collect her thoughts but Trunks wouldn't have it. He followed her and pinned her against the sink where she was filling the kettle. She dropped it in the sink and turned as she felt his body heat.

"How long?" Trunks said as he stared into her eyes.

Pan looked down not meeting his eyes. "How long what?"

Trunks grabbed her chin and lifted it till she had no choice but to meet his again eyes. "How long have you known that I was Scorp?"

"I guessed about two weeks ago but I didn't know for sure till a week ago." Pan said still wondering what was going thru his mind.

Trunks was thinking back to their last online meeting. He had thought something was strange when she had asked him to describe his office while he was making love to her but now it all made sense. She had wanted to see if the office of the guy who was making love to her was the same office of Trunks Vegeta Briefs her boss.

"What made you think it was me two weeks ago? We never mentioned people or places by name so what gave me away?" Trunks said giving Pan a bit of room.

"Your goodbye." Pan said as she turned back to the sink and continued filling the kettle.

"My what?" Trunks asked confused.

"The way you say goodbye. 'Till we meet again.' It was after hearing you say those words that I started to think that maybe Scorp was you. And I confirmed it all last week." Pan said as she put the kettle on to boil.

Trunks remembered how nervous she had seemed the Monday after he had said that but he had thought that maybe she was coming down with something. Or she had some sort of trouble on the week end. Now everything made sense. The only question he had left was who did Pan love. She had said there was a large age gap and that he was a family friend. Could it of possibly been him that she was talking about? He had to know.

He moved towards her again pinning her body between the kitchen bench and his body.

"Pan."

"Yes."

"This guy you said you're in love with. Who is he?"

"His gorgeous, strong, and he drives me crazy with lust and he doesn't even know it." Pan said keeping perfectly still as she felt Trunks' breath against her hair.

"WHO IS HE?" Trunks growled.

Pan turned around. Looking at his angry face, she could see the underlining jealousy. She could see that he hadn't worked it out. It was that jealousy that made her mind up to confess. Laughing she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"It's you silly. It's always been you."

 **Back At Capsule Corp.**

The phone next to Bra's bed started ringing. Reaching over still half asleep Bra answered her phone.

"Hello." Bra said in a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Briefs but you asked me to call you as soon as either Mr Briefs or Miss Son called to ask about how they were matched." Tommy said.

Bra quickly came awake. "And what did you tell them?"

"It was Mr Briefs that called and I told him that all info was confidential and that all clients were matched from our computer program."

"Very good Tommy. You'll be getting a big pay rise for this. Now don't forget. If they call again I want to know. And no one is to know who owns the company. If I find out that the info's been leaked, well let's just say there will be hell to pay. Understand?" Bra said starting to get comfy again.

"Yes, Good night Miss Briefs."

Bra hung up and fell back to sleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

 **A/N:** hey guys well this is the end. What do you think? Did any of you guess about Bra I wonder? Well… as long as you enjoyed the story that's all I can ask.


End file.
